Lerina
by wasitjustadream
Summary: She has been in hiding for the longest time, under the highest protection. Not even her brother knows she's alive. But now after years of hiding she surfaces from the shadows in a disguise with a dead man to join a broken fellowship. And help rid the world of the darkness that has regained its power once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

 _I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king._

 _They will look for his coming at the white tower but he will not come._

A boat streamed down the river with the current and was swept away and down the Falls of Rauros.

There was something about this boat that drew the water nymphs to it. It must have been the soul seeking within. His last redemption, his last confection brought along an interest in this particular boat. Upon seeing the elvish handwork upon it, they sent it to the queen. She was a gentle woman known for her foresight, and logical thinking.

"Lay the boat under the spring of life. This soul has another chance, for I have seen his past and his forthcoming fate if it may be given." She said standing up and beckoning the boat towards her. She placed the boat under the spring and watched as life was restored to the body inside. The wounds started to heal and his shallow breathing returned.

" _Welcome back to the land of the living Boromir son of Denethor, son of Gondor"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Telepathy**

 _Elvish_

 _Chapter 1:_

A piecing whistle echoed throughout Lorien. A lone wolf rose to the sound and stretched before bounding through the forest at her calling. She came into a clearing of hot springs and lush green moss. Her eyes scanned the clearing, a twig snapped to the left of her. She relaxed at the familiar sent she turned around slowly. There stood the Lady Galadriel, the lady of light and lady of Lorien.

Galadriel made her way slowly over towards the wolf and knelt down in front of her.

"It's been a long time hasn't it ...Lerina," she said with a soft smile. The wolf lowered her head in greeting but kept her eyes on the lady of light.

" **It's good to see you to my lady. I'm sorry I haven't visited more often."** Lerina replied through telepathy seeing as she was in her wolf form she had to.

" **It's alright my dear, come let us talk face to face. It's been a long time. We have a lot to discuss and so little time,"** Galadriel said making herself comfortable next to one of the springs, giving Lerina some space.

Lerina transformed back into her elvish self. She was wearing a white long sleeved tunic and a deep dark blue overtunic with grey leggings. Silver wrist bands on her wrists, a bow and quiver on her back with twin blades crossing between her shoulder blades and a sward at her side. Concealed in each boot are 2 short throwing knives and 3 poison darts in her left sleeve and 5 sleeping darts in her right sleeve of her tunic.

Galadriel chuckled at the sight of the ellthen. _"You haven't changed a bit have you Lerina!"_ She stated in elvish with a smile on her face. Lerina rolled her eyes at the bluntness of the lady of Lorien and went over to join her next to the spring.

" _I assume you heard about the one ring_?" Galadriel asked. The look Lerina sent her answered her question.

" _Nothing escapes my ears my lady. It's been the gossip of the birds for the last few months,"_ Lerina chuckled and her eyes turned form their normal storm grey to a light sky blue.

" _And if the birds can't be trusted you best count on the trees to fill you in." Galadriel chuckled whilst Lerina relayed her info highly amused._

" _Plus milady I think everyone felt its presents when it entered here,"_ Galadriel nodded solemnly.

" _Then I'm guessing you heard the fall of the gondorian?_ Galadriel asked. Lerina looked puzzled _._

" _He fell_?" lerina's eyes turned from sky blue to a dark sea blue with specs of black _._

" _He did. But his spirit was given another chance. I came to aced you I you would continue with him and follow Aragorn. There tracking the urchin that are tracing he Halflings."_ Lerina looked at Galadriel completely shocked before narrowing her eyes. Galadriel knew something.

Upon noticing the look Lerina was giving her Galadriel continued.

" _So what do you say child? Are you willing to guide the gondorian though his troubles. He will treat you as a sister with brotherly love."_ Galadriel stated knowing she hit a sore spot. The wisdom in her eyes never flattering as she looked into the now soft amber ones of what she had started to call an adopted daughter.

Sighing and realising if she argued she would be fighting a losing.

" _I'll guide him my lady through the hardship of this war. But I have one question. What of the prince? He doesn't know that I still live. I can't just go up to him and go 'hey I'm Lerina remember me my brother was on for the kings guard_." Lerina said with her head down avoiding the lady's piercing gaze.

" _My child you will know when the time is right to reveal your true form. The only people who know of your true form are Gandalf and Aragorn and of course Boromir will know. But keep to your wolf forms for now. He will understand in time_." Lerina gave an unbelievable sniff but smiled and looked up at Galadriel her eye colour coming to a soft golden blue.

" _Well my dear, seeing that we have sorted this all out. Let's go meet your companion."_

Hey guys I wrote this last year and never got to edit it or post so I hoped you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Telepathy**

 _Elvish_

Chapter 2:

Boromir was cold very cold, surrounded by darkness. Was this what death felt like? Undergoing endlessness of darkness. The funny thing was that he could feel two presents near him and somehow he knew they were both women.

"Boromir…." One of them called out. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Boromir…" there it was again. It sounded so close.

"Boromir open your eyes. Its ok, just open your eyes." Thinking no harm could come from it. I mean he was supposed to be dead he opened his eyes and was greeted by the brightest of lights he had ever seen. As his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed he was lying in a bed with white linens.

Looking down at his chest he found his wounds healed completely without a scaring.

"You won't find anything there. The spring of life pretty much took care of that." A voice broke out on the far side of the room. Boromir looked up to find the lady of light standing on the far side of the room with a wolf sitting at her feet. His eyes widened in recognition.

"What? How? Whe-"he was cut off as the lady held up her hand and entered his mind. She showed him his last few moments before he died. How he was given life again and how he came to be back in Lorien again. As she withdrew she could see the understanding shock appear on his face.

Looking down at the wolf at Galadriel's heels he met sparkling blue eyes. Boromir say it sigh and watched in fascination as it transformed from a wolf to a beautiful elthen with golden brown hair that glittered in the morning sun. From his first glance he could tell she was heavily armed. Galadriel cleared her through and he brought his attention back to her.

"Now son of Gondor, this is Lerina and she will be your companion on your quest and the remainder of the fellowship. She is to guide you and I would like you to treat her as a sister. Though she does not need your protection, sometimes she may need your help. She's a changing an elthen shifter that can take the form a wolf that can increase and decrease in size. She can hide you if need be. Now I would like you to travel lightly and swiftly so I suggest her back. She has no problem with weight nor weather, so you should be fine." The lady turned towards Lerina.

"I'll leave the rest to you, do get acquainted quickly, you leave at sundown." And with that the lady swept out of the room leaving Boromir quite shocked and flabbergasted. Lerina chuckled at his facial expretion.

"Oh don't mid her she's a bit blunt at times," Lerina said taking a seat on the bed.

"She's not all bad. She's been like a mother to me since I was very young so I'm not fazed and neither should you be. Lerina stated smiling.

Boromir not being able to hold his curiosity asked, "How long I was, you know."

"Dead you mean?" he nodded

"About twelve hours I think but your fine. Come let's get you dressed and armoured up considering that all your belongings were washed down the river," Lerina said getting up and heading to the door.

"I'll just be outside the door, ok just call when you're done, "she said shifting back into her wolf self and trotted out the door with her tail held high swishing from side to side.

Boromir chuckled, got out of bed and made his way towards the pile of clothes on the table on the far side of the room and started to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Telepathy**

 _Elvis_

 _Chapter 3:_

Ten minutes after lerina had left Boromir's room he emerged freshly bathed and cleanly shaven. He wore a brown tunic with a dark green undershirt and dark brown leggings. Lerina scrambled to her feet when he glanced at her.

" **Ready?** "She asked. With his confirmed nod and smile she shifted back and they headed towards the armoury.

"So what weapon do you specialize in? Lerina asked once they got to the armoury.

"Just the usual sword and shield but I'm pretty good with a bow and a cross bow." Boromir stated looking around the armoury in wonder. There were a numerous number of elvish weaponry, swords, bows, long knives, daggers, all the way down to darts.

Lerina laughed at his wondrous expression. She turned to one of the three blacksmiths and asked in her mother tongue where she could find the gondorian armour. They were directed to the back of the armoury. Knowing boromir wanted to pick out his own armour she returned to the front where she started replenishing her darts and arrow heads with new ones.

One finished she made her way back towards Bormoir. She found him in the back strapped with a new sword, shield, bow and arrows and spare clothing and chainmail which he probably found.

"Ready?" she asked and with a nod they left the armoury to pack.

After leaving boromir at his chamber to get some more rest. Lerina headed down to the kitchens to eat and have a nap in her wolf form.

Boromir POV:

Boromir got back to his chambers, upon parting ways with lerina he entered. He was surprised to find a tray of food set on his bedside table with a note stating that he should eat and rest. He made his way over and ate whilst thinking of the journey. He knew that at the pace Aragorn would travel at he was almost half way to Rohan already. He wasn't one of those to delay a journey and certainly wasn't one to be persuaded easily.

Boromir also thought about his own journey. How would they travel? Having forgotten what Galadriel had said he pondered on the thought. No doubt they wouldn't travel on foot but he wasn't sure on horses either.

As if on cue lerina entered his room looking rather refreshed.

"Rest well?" she asked nodding at the empty tray of food and at boromir who had somehow ended up lying on his bed pondering his thoughts.

He nodded. "good." Lerina made her way to him and sat next to him.

"You're probably wondering how were going to travel? Considering your position and the frown on your face." She stated. Nodding again he turned towards her with a questioning look.

"Well as you know I can shift into a wolf. I can also reduce and increase my wolf size. So when we travel your traveling on my back. I can also conceal you so if need be I can ide you in my fur." Boromir nodded it all coming back to him. Galadriel had said the same thing.

Rolling her eyes at him lerina got up off the bed and extended her hand to him. Taking it gladly he stood up and looked at her before sighing.

"I'm guessing we're leaving now then?" with a nod as confirmation. Boromir gathered his things in a shoulder bag. And the tow of them made their way out of Boromir's room. They stopped outside of lerina's where she to gathered her own shoulder bag. And the two of them headed into the forest and towards the outskirts of Lorient.

The sun had already started to descend the sky as it was touching the tree tops when boromir realised how late it was. They came to the river Anduin and walk amongst it before coming face to face with Galadriel once again. Smiling at them she turns into the forest, away from the river and heads into the trees.

Lerina's POV:

Lerina followed Galadriel into the trees and they came upon a clearing.

"Would you mind if I steel lerina away from you for a while boromir?" Galadriel asked the gondorian with a small smile. With a nod in response she drew lerina aside as he made himself comfortable against a tree.

Walking a few feet away from boromir Galadriel turned to face lerina. With sad eyes she embraced her as a mother would a child before it leaves the nest.

" _I always thought of you as though you were my own daughter. Your parents would have been so proud and so would your brother."_ Galadriel stated caressing lerina's face gently _._

" _Gandalf as I'm sure you know lives. I've informed him of yours and Boromir's presents,"_ Galadriel explained with a small smile.

Lerina smiled back _"it would be good to see an old friend again,"_ Lerina answered with a far way look.

" _Well then don't hesitate to intervene at any time my dear. The prince and dwarf won't attack you with Aragorn as there leader. He'll recognise you instantly. So my gift to you Lerina protector of Lorien. I give you this bow_ _of the Galadhrim with Arrows and a healing necklace. Held with my raw magic, use they well my child."_ Galadriel stated placing and emerald green teardrop necklace around Lerina's neck and handing her the bow and quiver of arrows. Placing a small kiss on Lerina's cheek. Before they headed back to Boromir.

 **Protect her and treat her well son of Gondor** Galadriel teLepathed before turning and disappearing between the trees.

"Ready?" lerina asked coming to a stop in front of Boromir.

"Ready" he said standing up.

Lerina shifted into a large dierwolf form and crouched down to allow Boromir to climb onto her back. Swinging himself onto the large wolf and settling him comfortably. Lerina stood up and took off towards the plains of Rohan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Telepathy**

 _Elvish_

Chapter 2:

They crossed into the Rohidrin plains not 2 hours after Aragorn, his sent still lingering in the air. They had been traveling for two days at a brisk speed trying to gain as much ground as they could. Though lerina was weary and always kept a few paces behind and out of the elf's view. Knowing his eyes could pick up even the finest detail.

Throughout the journey Lerina conversed with boromir. Updating him that Gandalf was alive. How she came to be a wolf shifter, living in Lorien under Galadriel's protection. In exchange boromir described his life in Gondor. How his father always favoured him and how his younger brother was just pushed to the sidelines.

During the journey lerina's feeling for boromir grew as she got to know him better. She saw him now as a friend. A person she could talk to and not be judged by.

Running across the plains she dodged rocks and uneven ground. She veered left after catching the scent of a company of riders heading her way. Not wanting to spook the horses and give away their presents she circled around them in order to pass.

She cleared a hill in a single leap before her senses were filled with the scent of burning orc and goblin bodies. Trying to block out the smell she slowed her pace to a walk and rounded the corner of the hill she was standing next to. Lerina was met with grassy plains of Rohan that she was use to and the far off entrance of Fangorn Forrest. There was a cloud of smoke before the forest filled with burning bodies. Focusing on the Forrest she spotted the back of Aragorn race into it with haste. Followed closely by the elf and dwarf.

The sight of the prince stopped her dead in her tracks eyes going wide. Boromir tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention and she was brought back into the present. She had told him her history with the prince and Aragorn and he seemed to understand her situation.

" **They've just entered Fangorn. Gandalf probably waiting for them. You should eat and rest. I fear this day is not over yet. And we may need our strength."** Lerina informed him.

Boromir nodded and she crouched down in order for him to slip off her back. She settled down next to him, not changing her form. Her eyes fixed on Fangorn waiting for the three riders accompanied by a wizard reappear.

Boromir leaned against her munching on a leaf of Lembas he closed his eye and listened. Waiting for any sign that the 4 individuals had re-emerged from the forest. They waited in silence not wanting to converse in case they missed the reappearances of the riders.

No more than an hour later lerina saw them, as they stepped out of the forest. And as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stepped up to their horses did a piercing whistle sweep across the Rohidrin lands. Lerina shook herself as she scrambled to her feet eyes going wide and jostling boromir awake from his light dose. Perking her ears she listened for the welcomed reply of Shadowfax's neigh. She watched the seen unfold in welcomed awe. As the white meres replied to his old friend.

Shaking herself once again she felt Boromir's hand sweep through her neck fur. Crouching down she informed him.

" **Clime on it's a long ride to Edoras, and I think our secrecy will not be secret for much longer."**

Climbing on her back and trusting her guidance he got comfortable as they took off with at a brisk pace. Following the trail of dust the three horses had left behind.

 _ **Hey guys im hoping to update tomorrow but if not definitely during the weekend hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **wasitjustadream**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Telepathy**

 _Elvish_

Chapter 5:

Lerina with boromir on her back followed closely behind the three riders as they mad their way towards Edoras. She ran across the plains letting the wind ruffle and swirl through her fur they had been running for 2 days since Aragorn and company had found Gandalf. They had rested every night since Gandalf didn't like to ride through the night, giving lerina time to stretch her legs in her elvish form and speak to boromir in person once again.

She spotted Edoras first. With her dark wooden walls surrounding herself and the most prominent king's hall and house on top of the hill smoke spiralling from the chimney.

On the landing she spotted a women in white watching Aragorn's company make for the gates, before turning around and disappearing into the main hall.

Aragorn road into Edoras first, followed closely by Gandalf with Legolas and Gimli at the rear. With the village being so quiet lerina caught Gimli's comment.

"You'd find more cheer in a grave yard."

And sending out her senses she had to agree. Lerina waited for them to dismount and approach the king's main hall before she snuck into the village. She kept to the shadows in order to keep her presents secret though she felt for some reason Gandalf already knew she was there.

Her senses sharpened and her body stilled as the travellers were told to disarm. Boromir feeling her uneasy ness asked her quietly what was going on. She quickly explained, not wanting to miss anything.

Lerina's ears were perked and flickered every now and then before her entire demeanour changed. Her eyes shot open and she grew a few feet more. Grew out her fur and hid boromir. Her hackles rose and baring her teeth she sped from her hiding spot towards the king's main hall.

As she approached she could hear the sounds of a fight going on and she picked up speed. Running up the hill in a matter of seconds. Telling boromir to stay hidden she burst into the hall.

Light flooded into the hall from the door and lerina's massive shadow took over. Her angered growl bounced off the walls and everyone froze (except for Gandalf) to glance at the sandy golden brown massive wolf that had stepped into the hall.

Their attention snapped back to Gandalf as he tried to rid Saruman from king Théoden's mind. The women in white ran into the hall and tried to get to Théoden. She watched as Aragorn grabbed her and told her to wait whilst Gandalf dealt with Saruman.

As Saruman tried to hold on to Théoden's mind but Gandalf beat him to it and banished Saruman for good. And as Théoden began to fall. The woman broke free from Aragorn and ran towards her king catching him and steading him as his features started to de-age.

"I know your face," the king said looking at the lady with recognition as the trees shone in her eyes.

"Eowen….. Eowen." He whispered softly.

The king looked up and around his eyes focusing on Gandalf as the wizard stepped back.

"Gandalf?" he asked questioningly his eyes never leaving the wizard.

"Breath the free air again my friend," Gandalf said. And Eowen helped her uncle up from his throne.

The king stood and exclaimed in a whisper," Dark have been my dreams of late." He looked down at his hands and flecked his fingers trying to regain feeling again.

"Your fingers would remember there strength better. If they grasped your own sword." Gandalf suggested. And one of the guards grabbed it and walked up to the king's throne. He knelt and presented the sword handle first.

Théoden let his hand roam around the hilt before grasping it fully and he drew his sword slowly towards him. And, as he was drawing it for the very first time, he admired it once again.

Grima tried to get away from Gimli but the dwarf held him down and lerina made her way to the side of the hall.

The king's expression turned in a blink his eyes finding Grima and his anger clearly showing itself. The crowd dispersed itself as the king made his way down the hall. The guards collected Grima and through him out the hall and down the stairs.

He cried out as he reached the bottom. Lerina followed behind the crowd and to the side of the landing. The king slowly made his way down the stairs a murderous expression on his face.

"I've only ever served you my lord," Grima exclaimed lying through his teeth and making his way down the stairs backwards and on his hands and knees, with the king following close behind him.

"Your witchcraft would have had me, Crawling on All Fours Live a Beast." The king exclaimed so to following Grima down the stairs.

"send me not from this land, my lord, from your sight."

Lerina took off at the same time as Aragorn. She cleared the stairs, landing in font of Théoden a between Grima her ears low ready to pounce if needed. And Aragorn grabbed a hold of Théoden's hands stopping him from doing anything drastic.

" NO my lord, no my lord," Aragorn exclaimed

"let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his part," he reasoned looking Theoden in the eye. Théoden looked back at Aragorn with understanding.

Aragorn glanced at lerina nodding his head recognising her instantly. Before he looked at Grima. Lerina moved out of the way slowly as Aragorn extended his hand towards the worm as if to help him up. Grima spat into his hand and scrambled to his feet, fleeing the crowed and village on a black horse.

"Hail Théoden king." A guard exclaimed and the crowd knelt. Aragorn so to kneel and lerina lowered her head but kept her eyes fixed on her surroundings and the king.

The king started to make his way up the stairs before realisation crept on his face and asked, " where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

And as that was said lerina let her fur decrease so everyone could see the man on her back. She lowered herself to the ground to allow Boromir to scrabble off her back.

A gasp was heard though the crowd and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stared from boromir to the wolf and back. Gandalf smiled at lerina whom bowed her head slowly.

Waking up to Aragorn boromir cave him a hug and Legolas and Gimli came down to also great there lost companion though were wary of the of the wolf standing near.

"My friend, how's this possible. You died in my arms." Aragorn exclaimed earning another gasp from the crowd.

Boromir laughed loudly whilst clapping Legolas and Gimli on the back.

"Now that my friends. Is a long story,"


End file.
